Call of Duty Heroes United at Fyffe's
by Willie0613200
Summary: The Call of Duty Characters are trying to go home without any trouble by the Bad Guys.
1. Meeting each other

**Call of Duty Heroes in the realty dimension**

 **I don't own none of the Call of Duty Characters but I own my Characters.**

 **Day 1 at 9:00 AM**

Here what came out my computer when I was playing Call of Duty MW 1 to Ghosts and the characters just show up into my bedroom. Then came Captain John Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Griggs, Mason, Salazar, Section, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Harris, Brooks, Bowman, Nikolai, Hesh, Logan, Jackson Sandman, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, Grinch, Truck, Frost, MacMillan (Baseplate), Arem, Barton, Griffen, Lootz, Lovejoy, Mac, Newcastle, Paulsen, Wallcroft, Andrei Harkov, Leonid Pudovkin, Anton Fedorov, Alyosha Tarkovsky, Sabre, Faucon, Tueur, Morel, Logan Walker, David "Hesh" Walker, Riley, Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker, Thomas A. Merrick, Keegan P. Russ, Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson, Kick, Neptune, Riddian "Grim" Poe, Chris "Torch" Green, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, Russman, Edward Richthofen, Ludvig Maxis, Bus Driver, Samantha Maxis, George Barkley, Demonic Announcer, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, Billy Handsome, Stanley Ferguson, Brutus, The Giant, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski (Drunk Nikolai), Takeo Masaki, Eddie, and Vasquez are coming through the computer screen. And their enemies came with them like Makarov, Shepard, Menendez, Zakhaev, Dragovich, Kravchenko, Rorke, Steiner and the zombie armies have came together with each other to kill the really world. But there a hero named Willie Fyffe and he has to go with Captain Price to get to Russia but we don't have US id's to enter the airport security checkpoint. There a bus Gaz screams get it and let's go to the police station first. There is more than enough guns, ammo, magazines, bulletproof vests, food, water and SWAT trucks at the Sheriff's Department and Elyria Police Department. I know where a US Air Force Base in Ohio out in Howland, Ohio but first we make a stop to get my grandpa to help us or I don't go. Captain Price said Fine Willie. Willie, Colyn, Amber and Haley get ready Captain Price ordered. You got your medicine boys before we take off asked Captain Price.

 **Day 1 and 2 Hours later 11:00 AM**

Sandman and Foley get us a bloody pilot now Captain Price ordered. Sergeant Cornell was ordered to secure all airplanes and vehicles for civilians uses. Grandpa I have access to a SWAT truck from home and a military airplane we have more than enough guns, ammo, food, water, magazines, bulletproof vest and personnel to do the operation. We need 2 cargo airplanes, Air Force One with Trump ready to go to London and a special ops unit and we're trying to find the best hacker in the world and they said we got one Sandman and Foley. CIA showed up as we was leaving and we told the CIA swat team to stand down Sandman and Sergeant Cornell asked us aren't you from Call of Duty and we was honest with him. You're coming with us Sergeant Cornell, Agent Abraham Edward and President Trump said Captain Price.

 **Day 2 and 12 hours later 10:00 PM**

Zombies and a big terrorist group are trying to lead a assassination on all of your presidents on earth. Ready to make history everyone we're going to London England to Buckingham Palace to see if Queen Elizabeth is home so we can protect her to. GIGN and SAS soldiers were waiting for Trump and our airplanes. Sergeant Cornell called a convoy from US Embassy to get more agents and soldiers to escort the convoy. Everybody in the vehicles right now and how in bloody hell we get around this I said to the SAS soldier London being evacuated and SAS said we have orders to get the president of the United States to Buckingham Palace. Let the convoy through London SAS and GIGN soldiers opened gates for us Don't make regret it Captain Price. OK the captain said. Mr. Richards Captain Price said you know how to shoot right. Yeah why he asked then Captain Price yelled get this man a gun. Go go go people on me understand. MI6 and MI5 joint operation with SAS GIGN and royal guard men of Buckingham Palace. Captain Kirkwood Queen Elizabeth yelled on the speaker get me President Trump to the bunker now. Captain John Price said we have risked our lives to see you Madame Queen we got us a humanity invasion right above our heads as we speak. The kid a hacker we could use him on the field were going to Russia and we called the army to assist us so we can save the world. There least 3,000,000 soldiers in all the armed forces and 300,00 spec ops put alone. Queen Elizabeth, President Trump, Joachim Gauck, Vladimir Putin, Francois Hollande, Nicola Sturgeon themselves and secret agents. CIA FBI DEA DHS NSW SAS GIGN MI6 MI5 SIS JIO US and UK Governments are willing to protect a ally of each other. MI6 and SIS operations with GIGN SAS and US Navy Seals was safely. Cops yelled Sandman watch your fire. CIA and MI5 joint operations with metro police officers. United Nations was ordering everybody to assist Call of Duty Heroes. Call of Duty Heroes called MI5 MI6 and UN investigators to the spec ops work. CIA and US Marshals have been in a security joint operation with US Army SAS GIGN and royal guards of Buckingham Palace. Join us Presidents Trump, Gauck, Putin, Hollande, Sturgeon, Queen Elizabeth said Captain Price. Police Officer 1 let the unit at home. Co Workers of the United Nations was walking around London England. Police Officer 2 was opening the checkpoint to London International Airport. Then we go to New York City everybody get ready Captain Price told them. Nikolai and Bowman get this bloody plane ready and SWAT trucks loaded up Captain Price ordered.

 **1 Day and 10 Hours Later 9:00 PM**

Sergeants Cornell and Friday go get more manpower and 50 caliber machine guns and hook them up to the window of the plane. Captain Kirkwood and Captain Grimes are on board with SAS and GIGN men on board. Sandman and Captain Price yelled men listen up once on the ground were get towards Downtown New York City everybody stay on the convoy SAS GIGN CIA get all the president's to the United Nations building. It going to get lively down there can you keep up old man Sandman said to Captain Price. Yes Captain Price said to Sandman. Sandman Frost Grinch Truck Vasquez Jackson Griggs Grizzly Dunn Foley Ramirez Hudson Woods Mason Bowman said to Willie, Haley and Amber stay close to us this is very dangerous here's a spare Glock 17 NYPD officer yelled to me. CIA and Captain Price was in a conference with Trump and United Nations to help out. Chief Dyson yelled towards me you're coming with us Sergeants Cornell and Friday. Get the hell outta there now yelled Captain Price get towards the United Nations building now. We got cops and agents here Sandman watch your fire Captain Price said to Sandman. Hey Sandman, Section, Hesh, Tank, Scarecrow, and Woods said Captain Price Thank you for services in the battlefield.

 **1 Day and 1 hour later 10:00 PM**

Captain Price was have a problem we just got a report of toxic chemicals in the air said United Nations Police Officer 1. Captain Price yelled Nova 6 outside New York City ordered by Dr. Steiner and Dragovich and CIA and FBI are trying to lead a investigation on Nova 6 chemical attack. Then New York Police Department and Secret Service Agents was working with Captain Price and Soap's team CIA Agents was at the United Nations Building. CIA Agents said we give up being in the middle of the conflict. Special Operation teams from across the globe are working with us even North Korea. Shadow Company and Cordis Die are working to get Nova 6. President Trump said get my Secretary of Defense and his security up here as quickly you can. Then comes a cowboy agent that Agent Fyffe from US Marshals and Willie and Amber said Dad what you doing here. President Trump working with us Captain Price said the Russian Federation, United Kingdom, France and China are allies with United States. CIA was contacted right away for chemical attacks in New York City and Big Cities across the globe. Wallcroft and Captain Price has M4A1 SOPMOD assault rifles and Colt M1911.45 and dad carries a colt python 6 inches long in his holster. Then to North Texas Mental Institution to get a scientist that has scientific research on different dimensions in our lifetime. Shepherd, Kravchenko, Zombies, Zakhaev, Makarov, Rorke, Steiner and Dragovich are involved with the attacks. Chief Dyson told us kids to get outta here and we all said with the Army. To Dallas Texas we just received a call from the Texas National Guard Camp within Dallas Cowboys Stadium were all the civilians are stating a man with AK47 showing and M9 in tactical holster and a cowboy detective tackle the man before he could release the Nova 6 chemical. The Cowboy is a detective and knew about NYC chemical attacks some reason. He was listening to the Government channel on the army CB. Now get out there and do your job agents and the Call of Duty Heroes will go with you guys. Texas Militia shows up with Former President Obama and his secret service agents. Trump's agents yelled drop your weapons now. Dad shoot these guys now dammit. Mac its Agent Donetsk I need a report now. We're going towards the safe-house with Trump and Obama over.

 **Day** **3 and 2 Hours Later 12:00 AM**

In Dallas Texas CIA and Call of Duty Heroes said can we see the cowboy that saved all their lives while getting their SWAT trucks off the cargo planes. Floor it Gaz, Jones, Griggs, Ghost, Grinch, Bowman, Brooks and Hesh now Captain Price yelled. Get towards Downtown Dallas and fast and flip on the sirens on the SWAT trucks yelled the British captain. Mac this is Price we need a route to get to the Cowboys Stadium over. We got a route but you're going to have to drive fast and extract any civilians while driving MacMillan said through the CB. Then we're at the stadium Sandman said. Howdy partners The Cowboy said my name is Detective Douglas we called you guys down here today because of a terrorism threat in the stadium today and we need to protect the people. Spec ops is on there way we aren't from this dimension said Captain Price. FBI Agents Dixon's brothers and Detective Douglas said we know and we got a bus Roach bring it he one minute from our location and we're going to give you the bus to evacuate everybody Douglas and Dixon's brothers have to ride in the police cruiser with Officer Howard. Get these civilians to safety now Captain Price said. Agent Edward you're with us protect stay close to the SWAT team ordered Director of the FBI. Get me Texas Rangers now Thomas Dixon now and give me a command truck to drive. Were going to Austin Texas. My father is a US Marshal Deputy and been for 25 years. The Psychopath Scientist knew what he was talking about. The Security Officers of North Texas Mental Institution rules are we can't just take patients without permission. Were at least 200 miles from Austin and 100 miles from Dallas Texas. You gonna need his parents and I know where they are Captain Price because of his age said Thomas. Can we go with you Captain Price said. Bravo team this Overlord we have a problem over. The Call of Duty Heroes are inside the mental institution Hi my name is Willie Fyffe what's your name. William Foster the scientist said. Dixon get Mr. Foster out of here now he going to save the world with me and Captain Price. Mac it's John said Captain Price we need your men to come with me. Captain Price get the hell outta there now we're detecting a riot and psychopathics protect the bloody scientist and get out now. Sandman go get security and help them ordered Captain Price. Sergeant Foley and Sergeant Wallcroft get of the county with the scientist now ordered Captain Price. Mr. Foster your son has the key for this invasion and he can sent us back but in order to we need a dimension transporter and the bad guys out of your way Captain Price said. We have to go to a lab in California and build the device and while he building it were go get the bad guys and we'll get them back there will be consequences for their actions. CIA Agents will have to get his license back for inventing things and scientist license back said Captain Price. Captain Price said Thomas Dixon and Joseph Finley we need a good hacker you got one here Joseph Captain Price asked. Yes Captain Price said and Joseph and Thomas you have to come with me because CIA is working to sent a team in our dimension after we're done with fighting.

 **Day 3 and 6 Hours Later 6:00 AM**

Let's go drop these people off Captain Price and we're take the SWAT trucks and guns back. Deputy William Fyffe JR AKA (Mr. Fyffe) you're coming with us get in Mr. Fyffe. Ain't that SAS 22nd Regiment and GIGN. Yes we are Captain Kirkwood said to him. Soap asked Captain Price when we going to be back home in our universe. Captain Price said I don't know Soap. Hunter 2-1 and Delta Metal 0-1 you're with me and Soap Captain Price ordered. Bravo 6 go get the president and I'll go get the crazy scientist. Staff Sergeant Griggs and Lieutenant Vasquez go with Sergeant Wallcroft and protect the truck's understand me Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Soap, Section, Harper, Woods, Mason, Bowman, Carlos, Weaver, Brooks, Harris, Hudson, Reznov and Salazar come with me and Medal 0-1 ordered Captain Price.

 **Day 3 and 3 Hours Later 9:00 AM**

Reznov and Chief Dyson go get a SWAT team ready to rescue Detective Finland and Sergeant Waters from Shepard

and Dragovich men not knowing what to do Bravo 6, Hunter 2-1, SOG Team, Medal 0-1 and and my team on me Captain Price ordered the men. Let's go SOG Team and Bravo 6 you're with me Wichita Falls County Sheriff's Department with State Police SWAT vans officers and deputies rolled in from the Texas - Oklahoma state line so no zombies or bad guys shows up. Go Captain Price now ordered Sheriff Chris Zerola we're escort them trucks outta here and Sheriff Zerola you have to bring your men and women with you Captain Price said. CIA and US Marines showed up and we're take it from here Captain Price but thanks alot for helping us.

 **Day 4 and 17 Hours** **Later 2:00 AM at The Lab**

The scientist got the teleportation is ready ready and they pulled up. We're here everybody get ready to go home everyone Captain Price ordered and Mr. Fyffe thank you for your services the last 2 days it means a lot and kids we did it together we wouldn't have been able to take Shepard Dragovich Sterner Menendez Zakhaev Kranvhcko Steiner Rorke and the Zombies and our men. Take 10 agents and soldiers with you guys with our communities one big one we protect our own. Good luck people the CIA Director and Military General said. And feel free to come back for a beer guys once in a wild.

 **THE END**


	2. Building HQ

**Call of Duty Heroes in the realty dimension**

 **I don't own none of the Call of Duty Characters but I own my Characters.**

 **Day 1 at 9:00 AM**

Here what came out my computer when I was playing Call of Duty MW 1 to Ghosts and the characters just show up into my bedroom. Then came Captain John Price, Soap, Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Griggs, Mason, Salazar, Section, Woods, Husdon, Weaver, Harris, Brooks, Bowman, Nikolai, Hesh, Logan, Jackson Sandman, Foley, Dunn, Ramirez, Grinch, Truck, Frost, MacMillan (Baseplate), Arem, Barton, Griffen, Lootz, Lovejoy, Mac, Newcastle, Paulsen, Wallcroft, Andrei Harkov, Leonid Pudovkin, Anton Fedorov, Alyosha Tarkovsky, Sabre, Faucon, Tueur, Morel, Logan Walker, David "Hesh" Walker, Riley, Elias T. "Scarecrow" Walker, Thomas A. Merrick, Keegan P. Russ, Alex V. "Ajax" Johnson, Kick, Neptune, Riddian "Grim" Poe, Chris "Torch" Green, Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, Russman, Edward Richthofen, Ludvig Maxis, Bus Driver, Samantha Maxis, George Barkley, Demonic Announcer, Michael "Finn" O'Leary, Albert "Weasel" Arlington, Salvatore DeLuca, Billy Handsome, Stanley Ferguson, Brutus, The Giant, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski (Drunk Nikolai), Takeo Masaki, Eddie, and Vasquez are coming through the computer screen. And their enemies came with them like Makarov, Shepard, Menendez, Zakhaev, Dragovich, Kravchenko, Rorke, Steiner and the zombie armies have came together with each other to kill the really world. But there a hero named Willie Fyffe and he has to go with Captain Price to get to Russia but we don't have US id's to enter the airport security checkpoint. There a bus Gaz screams get it and let's go to the police station first. There is more than enough guns, ammo, magazines, bulletproof vests, food, water and SWAT trucks at the Sheriff's Department and Elyria Police Department. I know where a US Air Force Base in Ohio out in Howland, Ohio but first we make a stop to get my grandpa to help us or I don't go. Captain Price said Fine Willie. Willie, Colyn, Amber and Haley get ready Captain Price ordered. You got your medicine boys before we take off asked Captain Price.

 **Day 1 and 2 Hours later 11:00 AM**

Sandman and Foley get us a bloody pilot now Captain Price ordered. Sergeant Cornell was ordered to secure all airplanes and vehicles for civilians uses. Grandpa I have access to a SWAT truck from home and a military airplane we have more than enough guns, ammo, food, water, magazines, bulletproof vest and personnel to do the operation. We need 2 cargo airplanes, Air Force One with Trump ready to go to London and a special ops unit and we're trying to find the best hacker in the world and they said we got one Sandman and Foley. CIA showed up as we was leaving and we told the CIA swat team to stand down Sandman and Sergeant Cornell asked us aren't you from Call of Duty and we was honest with him. You're coming with us Sergeant Cornell, Agent Abraham Edward and President Trump said Captain Price.

 **Day 2 and 12 hours later 10:00 PM**

Zombies and a big terrorist group are trying to lead a assassination on all of your presidents on earth. Ready to make history everyone we're going to London England to Buckingham Palace to see if Queen Elizabeth is home so we can protect her to. GIGN and SAS soldiers were waiting for Trump and our airplanes. Sergeant Cornell called a convoy from US Embassy to get more agents and soldiers to escort the convoy. Everybody in the vehicles right now and how in bloody hell we get around this I said to the SAS soldier London being evacuated and SAS said we have orders to get the president of the United States to Buckingham Palace. Let the convoy through London SAS and GIGN soldiers opened gates for us Don't make regret it Captain Price. OK the captain said. Mr. Richards Captain Price said you know how to shoot right. Yeah why he asked then Captain Price yelled get this man a gun. Go go go people on me understand. MI6 and MI5 joint operation with SAS GIGN and royal guard men of Buckingham Palace. Captain Kirkwood Queen Elizabeth yelled on the speaker get me President Trump to the bunker now. Captain John Price said we have risked our lives to see you Madame Queen we got us a humanity invasion right above our heads as we speak. The kid a hacker we could use him on the field were going to Russia and we called the army to assist us so we can save the world. There least 3,000,000 soldiers in all the armed forces and 300,00 spec ops put alone. Queen Elizabeth, President Trump, Joachim Gauck, Vladimir Putin, Francois Hollande, Nicola Sturgeon themselves and secret agents. CIA FBI DEA DHS NSW SAS GIGN MI6 MI5 SIS JIO US and UK Governments are willing to protect a ally of each other. MI6 and SIS operations with GIGN SAS and US Navy Seals was safely. Cops yelled Sandman watch your fire. CIA and MI5 joint operations with metro police officers. United Nations was ordering everybody to assist Call of Duty Heroes. Call of Duty Heroes called MI5 MI6 and UN investigators to the spec ops work. CIA and US Marshals have been in a security joint operation with US Army SAS GIGN and royal guards of Buckingham Palace. Join us Presidents Trump, Gauck, Putin, Hollande, Sturgeon, Queen Elizabeth said Captain Price. Police Officer 1 let the unit at home. Co Workers of the United Nations was walking around London England. Police Officer 2 was opening the checkpoint to London International Airport. Then we go to New York City everybody get ready Captain Price told them. Nikolai and Bowman get this bloody plane ready and SWAT trucks loaded up Captain Price ordered.

 **1 Day and 10 Hours Later 9:00 PM**

Sergeants Cornell and Friday go get more manpower and 50 caliber machine guns and hook them up to the window of the plane. Captain Kirkwood and Captain Grimes are on board with SAS and GIGN men on board. Sandman and Captain Price yelled men listen up once on the ground were get towards Downtown New York City everybody stay on the convoy SAS GIGN CIA get all the president's to the United Nations building. It going to get lively down there can you keep up old man Sandman said to Captain Price. Yes Captain Price said to Sandman. Sandman Frost Grinch Truck Vasquez Jackson Griggs Grizzly Dunn Foley Ramirez Hudson Woods Mason Bowman said to Willie, Haley and Amber stay close to us this is very dangerous here's a spare Glock 17 NYPD officer yelled to me. CIA and Captain Price was in a conference with Trump and United Nations to help out. Chief Dyson yelled towards me you're coming with us Sergeants Cornell and Friday. Get the hell outta there now yelled Captain Price get towards the United Nations building now. We got cops and agents here Sandman watch your fire Captain Price said to Sandman. Hey Sandman, Section, Hesh, Tank, Scarecrow, and Woods said Captain Price Thank you for services in the battlefield.

 **1 Day and 1 hour later 10:00 PM**

Captain Price was have a problem we just got a report of toxic chemicals in the air said United Nations Police Officer 1. Captain Price yelled Nova 6 outside New York City ordered by Dr. Steiner and Dragovich and CIA and FBI are trying to lead a investigation on Nova 6 chemical attack. Then New York Police Department and Secret Service Agents was working with Captain Price and Soap's team CIA Agents was at the United Nations Building. CIA Agents said we give up being in the middle of the conflict. Special Operation teams from across the globe are working with us even North Korea. Shadow Company and Cordis Die are working to get Nova 6. President Trump said get my Secretary of Defense and his security up here as quickly you can. Then comes a cowboy agent that Agent Fyffe from US Marshals and Willie and Amber said Dad what you doing here. President Trump working with us Captain Price said the Russian Federation, United Kingdom, France and China are allies with United States. CIA was contacted right away for chemical attacks in New York City and Big Cities across the globe. Wallcroft and Captain Price has M4A1 SOPMOD assault rifles and Colt M1911.45 and dad carries a colt python 6 inches long in his holster. Then to North Texas Mental Institution to get a scientist that has scientific research on different dimensions in our lifetime. Shepherd, Kravchenko, Zombies, Zakhaev, Makarov, Rorke, Steiner and Dragovich are involved with the attacks. Chief Dyson told us kids to get outta here and we all said with the Army. To Dallas Texas we just received a call from the Texas National Guard Camp within Dallas Cowboys Stadium were all the civilians are stating a man with AK47 showing and M9 in tactical holster and a cowboy detective tackle the man before he could release the Nova 6 chemical. The Cowboy is a detective and knew about NYC chemical attacks some reason. He was listening to the Government channel on the army CB. Now get out there and do your job agents and the Call of Duty Heroes will go with you guys. Texas Militia shows up with Former President Obama and his secret service agents. Trump's agents yelled drop your weapons now. Dad shoot these guys now dammit. Mac its Agent Donetsk I need a report now. We're going towards the safe-house with Trump and Obama over.

 **Day** **3 and 2 Hours Later 12:00 AM**

In Dallas Texas CIA and Call of Duty Heroes said can we see the cowboy that saved all their lives while getting their SWAT trucks off the cargo planes. Floor it Gaz, Jones, Griggs, Ghost, Grinch, Bowman, Brooks and Hesh now Captain Price yelled. Get towards Downtown Dallas and fast and flip on the sirens on the SWAT trucks yelled the British captain. Mac this is Price we need a route to get to the Cowboys Stadium over. We got a route but you're going to have to drive fast and extract any civilians while driving MacMillan said through the CB. Then we're at the stadium Sandman said. Howdy partners The Cowboy said my name is Detective Douglas we called you guys down here today because of a terrorism threat in the stadium today and we need to protect the people. Spec ops is on there way we aren't from this dimension said Captain Price. FBI Agents Dixon's brothers and Detective Douglas said we know and we got a bus Roach bring it he one minute from our location and we're going to give you the bus to evacuate everybody Douglas and Dixon's brothers have to ride in the police cruiser with Officer Howard. Get these civilians to safety now Captain Price said. Agent Edward you're with us protect stay close to the SWAT team ordered Director of the FBI. Get me Texas Rangers now Thomas Dixon now and give me a command truck to drive. Were going to Austin Texas. My father is a US Marshal Deputy and been for 25 years. The Psychopath Scientist knew what he was talking about. The Security Officers of North Texas Mental Institution rules are we can't just take patients without permission. Were at least 200 miles from Austin and 100 miles from Dallas Texas. You gonna need his parents and I know where they are Captain Price because of his age said Thomas. Can we go with you Captain Price said. Bravo team this Overlord we have a problem over. The Call of Duty Heroes are inside the mental institution Hi my name is Willie Fyffe what's your name. William Foster the scientist said. Dixon get Mr. Foster out of here now he going to save the world with me and Captain Price. Mac it's John said Captain Price we need your men to come with me. Captain Price get the hell outta there now we're detecting a riot and psychopathics protect the bloody scientist and get out now. Sandman go get security and help them ordered Captain Price. Sergeant Foley and Sergeant Wallcroft get of the county with the scientist now ordered Captain Price. Mr. Foster your son has the key for this invasion and he can sent us back but in order to we need a dimension transporter and the bad guys out of your way Captain Price said. We have to go to a lab in California and build the device and while he building it were go get the bad guys and we'll get them back there will be consequences for their actions. CIA Agents will have to get his license back for inventing things and scientist license back said Captain Price. Captain Price said Thomas Dixon and Joseph Finley we need a good hacker you got one here Joseph Captain Price asked. Yes Captain Price said and Joseph and Thomas you have to come with me because CIA is working to sent a team in our dimension after we're done with fighting.

 **Day 3 and 6 Hours Later 6:00 AM**

Let's go drop these people off Captain Price and we're take the SWAT trucks and guns back. Deputy William Fyffe JR AKA (Mr. Fyffe) you're coming with us get in Mr. Fyffe. Ain't that SAS 22nd Regiment and GIGN. Yes we are Captain Kirkwood said to him. Soap asked Captain Price when we going to be back home in our universe. Captain Price said I don't know Soap. Hunter 2-1 and Delta Metal 0-1 you're with me and Soap Captain Price ordered. Bravo 6 go get the president and I'll go get the crazy scientist. Staff Sergeant Griggs and Lieutenant Vasquez go with Sergeant Wallcroft and protect the truck's understand me Gaz, Roach, Ghost, Yuri, Soap, Section, Harper, Woods, Mason, Bowman, Carlos, Weaver, Brooks, Harris, Hudson, Reznov and Salazar come with me and Medal 0-1 ordered Captain Price.

 **Day 3 and 3 Hours Later 9:00 AM**

Reznov and Chief Dyson go get a SWAT team ready to rescue Detective Finland and Sergeant Waters from Shepard

and Dragovich men not knowing what to do Bravo 6, Hunter 2-1, SOG Team, Medal 0-1 and and my team on me Captain Price ordered the men. Let's go SOG Team and Bravo 6 you're with me Wichita Falls County Sheriff's Department with State Police SWAT vans officers and deputies rolled in from the Texas - Oklahoma state line so no zombies or bad guys shows up. Go Captain Price now ordered Sheriff Chris Zerola we're escort them trucks outta here and Sheriff Zerola you have to bring your men and women with you Captain Price said. CIA and US Marines showed up and we're take it from here Captain Price but thanks alot for helping us.

 **Day 4 and 17 Hours** **Later 2:00 AM at The Lab**

The scientist got the teleportation is ready ready and they pulled up. We're here everybody get ready to go home everyone Captain Price ordered and Mr. Fyffe thank you for your services the last 2 days it means a lot and kids we did it together we wouldn't have been able to take Shepard Dragovich Sterner Menendez Zakhaev Kranvhcko Steiner Rorke and the Zombies and our men. Take 10 agents and soldiers with you guys with our communities one big one we protect our own. Good luck people the CIA Director and Military General said. And feel free to come back for a beer guys once in a wild.

 **THE END**


End file.
